The present technique relates to the field of data processing.
Processing circuitry may be provided to perform various data processing operations on operand values. One such operation is an absolute difference operation to generate an absolute difference value representing the absolute difference between the first and second operands. This type of operation can be challenging to implement efficiently in a processing circuit, especially when supporting operations with different sizes of data values.